Grief Share, Music, Talking and Other Stuff
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Another morning in the life of Hannah Andersen, A.K.A The Crimson Bolt. Sequel to Sometimes Sisters Protect Their Brothers. one-shot and epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I find H looking out the window, shaking like a leaf. It's raining and she doesn't take the cold too well so that's most likely why she's not outside.

I place my hand on right shoulder and...Whoa.

It's as if I'm feeling her pain. This is what it's like for her?

I know she's not the best at dealing with grief and I was told that the pain from her non-physical wound will be raw all her life but I don't think that could have prepared me for this.

It doesn't swallow her. It chews her with so many sharp teeth.

I've dealt with many things but nothing like this.

Lifted many objects but never felt anything this heavy.

She's right when she says I don't understand. This is very different from how the pain ever was for me. It's so much anguish in every part of her. Especially her heart which is broken and crying itself sick for her Father. Screaming until its voice is gone.

The pain hurts her in every way it can. Each and every one of them is horrible. Threatening to break her in to so many pieces.

Her grief has slowly torn her apart before and it still nearly overwhelms her.

And it's as if, in the middle of it all, I see her, little and afraid, trying as hard as she can to fight it off. But she's so little and the grief is so big.

It's like a big, dark monster. The scariest one that anyone's ever seen and it wants to devour her. Make it so she'll never come out of the black hole of grief that she precariously stands on the edge of.

If she does fall into that hole it's a long way down and the landing won't be soft in the slightest bit. It will be a hard landing that will hurt her so bad she won't be able to fly out. (For those of you new to the scene, she's Fey. That's the preferred term for fairy.) And, when she does recover enough to fly out, she'll just get pushed as hard as possible back in.

Well, she's not fighting alone, that's for sure. Not while I, as her big brother, am here!

There's no way I'm letting her deal with all this pain by herself. I wish I could take it all away from her because it's so much more than I want her to deal with. There's no words to say how sorry I am she has to. She hasn't said a single one today even though I know music helps.

"H, I'm feeling your pain."

She bites her lip and cries then looks down. "I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh It's just so hard My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with...*"

I just barely heard her but I did hear the pain in her voice.

"You don't deserve it. It's my pain and it hates me."

I smile. "You saying that is not going to stop me from doing everything I can to help ease it."

Her voice softens. "Is there something you can say to take it all away?"

My smile widens. "If I knew what it was, I'd say it for you. I promise."

She slowly looks up but then she looks down again. "Now you're beginning to understand. It's different for me because I'm not...Well, I hope I don't sound condescending when I say it's because I'm not like other girls."

I smile. "Now isn't that a kick in the head? My little sister isn't like other girls."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, you're a scream, you are. Seriously, you've known me for how long now? I've never been like other girls. I was born with wings. Granted, they were tucked in but still. I'd untuck them now to further prove my point but that's not exactly something I can do with your hand on my shoulder."

She reaches over to move it away but I stop her.

She sighs. "Why do you want to feel my pain anyway? You deal with enough as it is. Your day job, your "night shift" and all that."

I tousle her hair. "Because I'm your big brother and I really, really care about you."

She fixes her hair then slowly looks up. "I know."

She grabs her guitar then plays and sings ever softly. "So far away from where you are These miles have torn us worlds apart And I miss you, yeah I miss you So far away from where you are I'm standing underneath the stars And I wish you were here...**"

She altered the lyrics a little. She sang "days that were erased" instead of "years that were erased". It hasn't been a year for her yet.

She smiles then starts playing and singing Green Day's Wake Me Up When September Ends. September 1st is the day that her Dad died. When she sings "Like my Father's come to pass", I feel the pain increase a little bit but, by the time she gets to guitar solo, I notice a grin on her face. I honestly can't blame her for that mainly because I know she loves rocking out.

She starts another song. "There's no one in town I know You gave us somewhere to go I never said Thank you for that Thought I might get one more chance What would you think of me now? So lucky, so strong, so proud...***" She finishes the song and I see tears in her eyes.

"Keep smiling down on me, Dad  
I know I'll be O.K  
I'll make it through each day  
I'll find my way

And I will always love you  
Carry you in my heart  
Keep a part of you with me"

She traces the letters on her pick as she sings the song On My Father's Wings. I notice that tears are flowing down her face by the time she finishes singing. She bites her lip then wipes them away. Her guitar and pick are by her side.

She slowly gets to her feet then turns around and looks at me. My hand is still on her shoulder.

"Not giving up, are you?"

I smile. "On you? Never."

She smiles and places her hand over the one I have on her shoulder. Her hand is kind of small compared to mine. "You've always been true blue. Helping me with my pain, being there for me, showing you care and so many other things."

I fake embarrassment. "Aw, shucks. It's nothing."

Her smile widens. "You really feel that way?"

I nod. "Fey are fascinating."

She grins and I can see so much light in her eyes. "You think I'm fascinating?" She musses my hair with her free hand. "I think you're something else too, silly boy." Her grin widens. "My silly big brother."

My smile widens. "So you think I'm silly?"

She smiles and nods. "Just the right amount of silly. That's a really good thing especially when you consider that my people were born from a laugh. I'd say you're good at clowning around but..." She grins. "I'm talking to an acrobat."

My eyes light up as I grin. "You certainly are."

She smiles then sits down again and grabs her guitar.

She grins as she plays and sings lyrics that I know have to be spur-of-the-moment.

"It's just another day  
I spend it in my own way  
Now I want you all to listen to what I say

I say Oh, snap!  
Look at the acrobat!"

My grin widens.

Her voice softens as she looks out the window again.

"Sometimes it hurts to remember you  
Memory's a funny thing  
Sometimes I think I'll find you  
See you smiling at me

I look around at the falling rain  
I feel my pain again  
Do you know how much I need you now

Sometimes I just don't know how  
I make it through  
Without you

Dad, I miss you  
Dad, my heart calls out your name  
I just haven't really felt the same  
Way I used to be  
People look at me  
And know I've changed

I may fly on your wings  
But I still need you  
With me

Holding my hand  
Helping me stand  
Telling me you love me"

She looks down. "I'll just tell that to myself."

She starts crying again. "Oh I miss you now I wish you could see Just how much your memory will always mean to me...****"

I smile, sit down next to her, gently wipe away her tears and put one arm around her.

She snuggles up next to me. "I'm not letting go of him. I never will."

My smile widens. "Who said you had to? You can't exactly do that when he never left though."

She smiles. "I remember. You told me I always carry him in my heart. He's also in my mind. That's where we keep the ones who never leave us completely."

I smile and nod. "Exactly. They'll always be there."

She grins and chucks me under the chin. "I did tell you that I have a really good memory. What makes you think I'd forget something like that?"

She musses my hair. "Goofball."

I grin. "Knucklehead."

She gives me a light punch on the shoulder. "Nitwit."

I tousle her hair. "Cotton headed ninny muggins."

She fixes her hair then rolls her eyes. "Screwball."

I grin. "Flake."

She smiles. "Dick." She claps one hand over her mouth.

My grin widens. "Yes?"

She howls with laughter. I love the sound of my little sister's laugh. It's definitely one of my favorite things to hear.

Her smile widens as she grabs her guitar again.

"I like to rock you out  
I'll bring down the house  
Yeah!

I play my guitar  
I'll be a rock star  
Yeah!"

She starts a guitar solo.

"Rocking out for you  
That's something I like to do  
Whoo!"

I smile. "No one can rock the way you rock."

Her eyes light up. "That's one of the best compliments I've ever gotten. So I'll slam on my guitar." Grinning, she plays the guitar solo from Guns N' Roses Sweet Child O' Mine. After finishing it, she rubs her hands together. "I really like to rock you."

I grin. "Well, I like being rocked."

She smiles. Her voice softens as she sings her modified version of Phil Collin's You'll Be In My Heart. Once she finishes the song, her voice gets a little smaller. "I still wish I could see him in person one more time just for the smallest little moment. The last time I saw him he..." She bites her lip and cries.

I smile, gently wipe away her tears and hug her. "I know. Shh. I'm here."

She just nods as she hugs me back.

I slowly let go.

She smiles. "I really do think he'd like what you've become for me."

I grin. "It isn't a problem for me. You know that, right? I think it's very awesome having a little sister."

Her eyes light up again. "Well, I think it's very awesome having a big brother."

She grabs her guitar and plays while singing some more spur-of-the-moment lyrics.

"I have a brother  
He's like no other  
Nanananana

Blue eyes and black hair  
I'd know him anywhere  
Nanananana

I'm playing a song for him  
On a wild and crazy whim  
Nanananana

I rock for him too  
And he's a boy in blue  
Nanananana"

She starts a guitar solo.

"And I'm his little sister  
That's what I tell the world  
Yeah, I'm his little sister  
That's what I tell the world"

My grin widens.

Her voice softens. "Show me the meaning of being lonely So many words for the broken heart It's hard to see in a crimson love So hard to breathe Walk with me, and maybe...*****" She finishes singing and, once again, I see tears in her eyes. She blinks them back reminding me, in a way, of how I saw her the day after her Dad died. "I'm having an up and down day, I guess."

I tousle her hair. "I noticed."

She fixes her hair and smiles. "Just out of curiosity, do you have anything wrong with that?"

I smile. "I'll just do what I can to make the downs ups."

She grins. "Kind of thought you'd say something like that. Not just because you're my big brother either. I remember seeing a letter from you waiting for me and...Well, I don't know you'll take this but, sometimes, I'd put a charm on it that made it so I could hear your voice reading the letter. It would only work once though."

I raise my eyebrows. "Really?"

She nods. "The last letter was one of them. I was in my room. My door was open." Her voice softens. "I think Dad thought, for a second, that you were really there. He came in and looked around for a while. Finally he looked at me and said "That's one way to enjoy a letter." I just grinned."

I smile. "Your Dad is a good guy."

She nods. Her voice softens again. "Still miss him though." She looks down. "Every minute of every day."

I gently lift up her face and look into her eyes. "That's just one the many, many reasons why I'm here for you."

She chucks me under the chin again. "I knew that, silly. Give me some credit."

I blink innocently.

She rolls her eyes. "My brother, the comedian."

I grin. "Oh, yes."

She musses my hair then looks out the window. "Kind of wanting the warmth of the sun on my wings right now."

I smile. "You know I've always wondered what that's like for you."

Her eyes light up once again. "I guess I could describe the feeling of that as the one of you on a trapeze."

I nod. "So, in other words, you in your element."

She smiles. "Air is our element, Mr. Flying Grayson. That and the warmth of the sun on my wings is sheer, undiluted bliss."

I grin. "Yes, air is our element, isn't it?"

She smiles and nods. Her voice softens a little bit. "And Dad will be the wind beneath my wings."

She grabs her guitar again then plays and sings Simple Plan's Meet You There.

After finishes that song, she performs Eric Clapton's Tears In Heaven and Heaven Got Another Angel.

She smiles after she finishes singing.

She starts singing some more spur-of the moment lyrics.

"I've got an angel in heaven  
I'm always under his wings  
And he's smiling down on me

Dad, you're an angel now  
Dad, now you have wings like me  
I can look up at the sky and smile  
Because I know you're watching over me"

She puts her guitar down then points to me.

"You've got angels in heaven  
You're always under their wings  
And they're smiling down on you

John and Mary are angels  
The Flying Graysons have wings  
You can look up at the sky and smile  
Because you know they're watching over you"

She grabs her guitar again.

"We've got angels in heaven  
We're always under their wings  
And they're smiling down on us  
They're always going to be"

I smile. "That was beautiful. Thanks."

She grins. "Not a problem, you goof. You really should know that. I'm going to get a little off topic now. There's quite a few things I can do with my magic. I bet you'll think this one is pretty interesting."

I rub my hands together. "Ooh."

Her grin widens.

She puts her guitar down then looks around the room.

Smiling, she forms a ball of light in her right hand. It's tennis ball size.

My eyes widen.

Still smiling, she carefully places it in my hand. To my surprise, I'm able to hold it.

I tentatively touch it with my free hand and it changes shape. It looks like a tiny elephant.

"No way. How did it know? Never mind. I think I know. Because you made it?"

She shakes her head. "It sensed that's what it should do because of what it received in your touch."

My eyes widen again.

She smiles. "That freak you out a little bit?"

I laugh nervously. "Kind of, yeah."

She cracks her knuckles and laughs like a mad scientist. "You poor thing. Fey do have quite a few surprises like that." She rubs her hands together. "You must get used to that." She puts on a smug grin. "I'm a good person."

I do know that good people is another name for the Fey but, then again, so is little people and she hates being teased about her height. The Irony Gods are rolling on the floor.

"So what do I with it now?"

She smiles. "You can do set it down on the table. Watch what happens then."

I carefully do so and it becomes solid. "Whoa. It adjusted."

She nods. "They do that. I would make a lot of these on rainy day. If I controlled them right, I could have a menagerie. Sometimes I'd just make circus animals and they made me think of you."

I smile. "Aww."

She rolls her eyes then forms another ball of light that's the same size as the first one. "Wouldn't want it to get lonely." Soon, there's two tiny elephants on the table.

She grins. "They're brother and sister."

My smile widens. "Like us."

She smiles and nods but then, all of a sudden, she looks hurt. She curls up into a tight ball and starts shaking.

I gently tap her on the right shoulder. "H? What happened?"

She slowly looks up at me. "The pain from my non-physical wound flared up. I really, really don't like it when it hits me out of nowhere and knowing that, despite all I'm able to do, I'm helpless against it. It just never leaves me alone."

She untucks her wings and hides herself under them then sings Shinedown's Through The Ghost. Some of the lyrics, the "Did you hide yourself away I can't see you anymore", makes me feel somewhat concerned for her.

She finishes the song then sings her modified version of Simple Plan's Gone Too Soon.

I sigh when she finishes it. "H, he never left."

She remains silent but, after a while, in a voice I barely hear, she asks if thats the case, how come it feels like he left her all alone.

"You're not alone. You have me, Babs, and Kaylee******."

She tucks in her wings and, ever so slowly, uncurls from her ball then stands up. "Uh huh." She rubs her hands together. "Tell me more."

I grin and tousle her hair. "Little scamp."

She glowers. "Little huh?" She untucks her wings again then floats a foot above the floor so she's above me. "Little this! I'm not a scamp, thank you very much!"

I look up at her. "So noted. I'll never call you a scamp again if that makes you feel any better."

She musses my hair and smiles. "It does."

She turns upside down, lands gracefully on her hands, tucks her wings in, does a backflip and lands on her feet. "Ta-da."

I grin. "Nice."

She smiles "Now what would you know about something like that?"

I roll my eyes. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

She grins. I can see light and mischief in her eyes. "Would I now?"

I tousle her hair.

She fixes it and musses mine then, grinning, makes it so I have a Mohawk.

She untucks her wings and rockets to the ceiling. "Blackmail is a b-e-a-utiful thing!"

I roll my eyes. "Change it back."

She frowns. "Buzzkill."

Still near the ceiling, she makes so I have a mullet. "H..."

She smiles. "What? You don't like being in a hairy situation?"

I roll my eyes.

Still smiling, from her spot near the ceiling, she makes it so I have pigtails.

"Are you done?"

She grins. "Nope!"

She makes it so I have a blue ponytail.

"I like my hair the way it was before you starting messing with it."

She sighs resignedly then puts it back to normal. "Happy now?"

She lands and tucks her wings in then grabs her guitar.

"Do you want to go away with the Fey  
Away to a special place  
Where anything goes  
And everyone knows  
A special kind of grace

Come away with me  
I'm Fey and I'll lead you  
Come away with me  
I'm Fey and I'll lead you

Do you want to go away with the Fey  
Away to a far off land  
Where there's so many surprises  
Of all shapes and sizes  
Won't it be grand

Come away with me  
I'm Fey and I'll lead you  
Come away with me  
I'm Fey and I'll lead you

Do you want to go away with the Fey  
I can show you the way  
Because I'm Fey and I'll lead you"

She puts her guitar down then shakes her head. "Where did that come from?"

I stare at her. "You don't know?"

She looks a little scared. "No. I don't know what to make of that. I wonder if it was from my Mom. How the heck could I get something like that from her when she never even got to know me?"

I heard her voice get a little more panicked with every word of the last sentence. I can hardly blame her for being panicked but I don't have a clue what I should say. I just have a strong bond with the Fey so I can't exactly advise her.

"Say something."

I grin. "Something."

She rolls her eyes then, ever so softly, hits me with her light magic. "Very funny. Not!"

She looks around the room, panic on her face. "Makes me wonder what will happen when I turn 18."

She runs one hand through her hair and eventually looks at me, still a little panicked. "I wish I had someone to really talk to about something like this. Kaylee's too young. Her magic has just begun to show. She may have more Fey blood than me but this isn't something she can understand."

Her voice softens. "It's not something anyone here can understand."

She looks down. "I don't like feeling that way. Like I don't belong. Like I'm an outcast."

I gently lift up her face. "Hey. You're my little sister, not an outcast and you do belong."

She nods then looks out the window. "I found myself thinking about the day he died. I was told not to dwell on his death but I don't know. I really don't. I also think about the future. What it could hold for me and you. I don't think I'm ready for it."

I smile. "Then live in the now."

She turns around and looks at me. "Why, that sounds almost philosophical. Who on Earth have you been hanging around?"

I run one hand through my hair. "It just came to me."

She nods. "That's not your Fey bond guiding you. Sure, we have our moments but there haven't been very many Fey philosophers. That probably freaks you out, doesn't it?"

I smile nervously. "Yeah. Just a little."

She smiles. "Don't blame you."

She grabs her guitar. "The things we did, the things we said Keep coming back to me and make me smile again You showed me how to face the truth Everything that's good in me I owe to you Though the distance that's between us Now may seem to be too far It will never separate us Deep inside I know you are Never gone, never far In my heart is where you are...*******"

I smile when she finishes singing. "Exactly. You totally nailed it."

She grins and I can see such light in her eyes. "I hear him say I'll go wherever you will go. That he'll be by my side because..."

We end up speaking in unison. "No one we truly love ever leaves us completely."

Nine words that will carry us through the hardest of times. Comfort us when we need it.

She smiles. "One more thing. Knock knock."

I grin. "Who's there?"

Her smile widens. "Darwin."

I rub my hands together. "Darwin who?"

She grins. "Darwin young man on the flying trapeze!"

I grin wider. "Nice."

She smiles and nods. "Knew you'd like that one, Mr. Funambulist."

My grin widens. I know that word like the back of my hand. It's another word for tightrope walker. Well, tightrope walker or dancer.

She starts playing a simple melody then begins singing some more lyrics that I know have to be spur-of-the-moment.

"The ones we truly love never leave us  
They will always be there  
Watching over me and you  
Showing that they still care  
Sometimes we may forget that they're by our side  
But I have heard it's said that love never dies

In our heart and mind  
The ones we loved will stay  
For forever and a day

The ones we truly love never leave us  
They will still live on  
In our dreams and memories  
Even in a song  
Let the dreams be sweet  
And the memories too

In our heart and mind  
The ones we loved will stay  
For forever and a day"

She starts a solo.

"The ones we truly love never leave us  
You and I know that to be true  
My Dad is still here with me  
Your parents are still here with you  
Showing that they love us  
Just like they always will

In our heart and mind  
The ones we loved will stay  
For forever and a day"

Her voice softens. "Forever and always."

I grin. "Aww. That was beautiful."

She smiles, puts her guitar down and chucks me under the chin once again. "Glad you liked it, goofball."

She grins and twirls around the room. "My brother's a goofball."

I grin. "Oh, am I now? I dare say that's a nice title."

She smiles and looks at me. "Yeah, you should be flattered to have a title like that." Mischief enters her eyes. "Unless you'd prefer me calling you something like Dickie. Hickory, Dick-ory, Dock. Tricky Dick."

I roll my eyes. "Like Nixon? I AM flattered."

She grins. "Diiick."

I smile. "Whaaat?"

She cracks up then grabs her guitar again. "Any requests?"

My smile widens. "I'd like for you to bring the house down..."

Her eyes light up. "With the awesome magic of rock!"

She cracks her knuckles then plays and sings Dragonforce's Through The Fire And Flames. After finishing it, she calmly blows on her fingers.

My eyes widen once again. That song is the hardest one to to play on Guitar Hero 3 and she made it look totally easy. On a real guitar!

She grins wider. "What you looking at?"

I'm still standing with my jaw down around my collarbone.

"Richard?"

That snapped me out of it.

"Dang, H, that's something else."

She shrugs her shoulders and fakes embarrassment. "It's nothing, really. Playing guitar came naturally to me ever since I started learning how. You know I catch on to things fast. So there's that."

She smiles. "Are you ready to be rooocked?"

I pump my right fist up. "Yeah!"

She grins then performs Twisted Sister's I Wanna Rock. Once she finishes it, she grins wider as she performs her modified versions of Queen's We Will Rock You, Guns N' Roses Sweet Child O' Mine and Rock You Like A Hurricane.

Upon finishing, she smiles. "Thank you, thank you. You've been a beautiful audience."

She puts her guitar down and bows.

I grin. I think it's totally awesome have a Guitar Hero for a little sister.

* * *

*Kelly Clarkson's Because of You (slightly modified)  
**Lifehouse From Where You Are  
***Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me  
****Simple Plan's Gone Too Soon  
*****Backstreet Boys Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely  
******see Little Wings for Kaylee's first appearance  
*******Backstreet Boys Never Gone


	2. Epilogue

Hannah's P.O.V

* * *

I kind of feel like giving an encore.

So, smiling a little wider, I play and sing Green Day's Time Of Your Life.

It's a good finisher.

Dick smiles when I finish it. "I'm already having the time of my life because..." He tousles my hair. "I have you as a little sister."

I fix my hair and grin. "Then I'm having the time of my life because..." I muss his hair. "I have you as a big brother."

He grins and pumps his right fist up. "I'm a big brother to a Fey Guitar Hero! Best. Bragging. Right. EVER!"

My grin widens as I pump my right fist up. "I'm a little sister to you! Best. Bragging. Right. EVER!"

His grin widens. "Aw, shucks."

My voice softens. for a reason I don't think I'm sure of. "Yeah."

He looks at me. "You O.K?"

I clench my teeth, put my guitar down and find myself bursting into tears. "No! I'm not!"

He just hugs me as I brokenly cry. "I'm here. Always."

I don't say a word as I continue to cry. I cling to the comfort of my big brother like a life raft right now. Seems like I do that quite a few times.

"I will be here forever. As your big brother and so much more. Doesn't matter what the weather. I'll ease your pain like I've said before. So don't cry but if you do..." He gently wipes away my tears. "I'll wipe away your tears. You know that through it all I'll be here."

He grins. "I'm a poet too."

I smile and nod. "A really good one. One of the best."

He smiles. "Aww."

I grin and muss his hair.

"You like mussing my hair, don't you?"

I shrug my shoulders. "We all have our pleasures."

His smile widens. "Interesting pleasure."

I smile. "Well, it's kind of hard to tousle your hair."

He grins. "Lucky me."

I roll my eyes and give him a light punch on the shoulder. "Do you know what I can do to you?"

He fakes fear. "Yes."

I grin wolfishly. "Be very afraid. I have magic flowing through me." I untuck my wings and float a couple inches. "I'm a kick butt Fey!"

He smiles. "Oh, snap."

My grin widens as I tuck my wings back in and land delicately on tiptoe then stand on my feet.

Feeling mischievous in a way I'm not sure how to describe, I untuck my wings again then tuck them back in. Out. In. Out. In. Over and over.

His eyes widen once again. "That's unsettling."

I grin mischievously. "Is it now?"

He looks a little uneasy. "Yeah, it's like a rainbow blur."

I smile. "MY rainbow blur!"

I stop with my wings tucked in. "Better?"

I grab my guitar and play the guitar solo from Twisted Sister's I Wanna Rock. "I'll guitar solo you instead!"

He rubs his hands together. "Ooh."

I smile.

Then, out of nowhere, the memory of my Dad died batters my mental barrier. I find myself falling down.

Dick catches me. "You O.K?"

I breathe in and out slowly. "Fine. Really unpleasant memory hit me, that's all."

I see concern in his eyes. "You looked like you were poleaxed from behind."

I slowly stand up. "Might as well have been. I saw him die. Again."

My voice softens. "And it hurts more than anything."

He holds my hand. "Like I said, that's one of the many, many reasons why I'm here for you." He smiles. "Why I'll be by your side."

I smile. "You'll still be around."

His smile widens. "Exactly." He lets go of my hand.

I grab my guitar then play and sing, ever so softly, my modified version of 3 Doors Down Here Without You. By the time I finish it, Dick's grinning.

My smile widens. "I thought you liked being rocked."

He smiles and nods. "I like it when you play other music too."

I grin. "Aw, shucks."

Out of nowhere, sadness hits me so I look down. "All the things my Dad will never get to see..." I bite my lip.

He gently lifts up my face and I see a big smile on his. "Take my word for it, he'll always be watching you. He's watching you right now, a smile on his his face. Plus he never left you, remember? He's in your heart and mind so you'll always have him with you. You told me you have a really good memory so remember that for me and him."

A smile slowly makes its way onto my face. "So noted."

He tousles my hair. "Good."

I fix my hair. "Yeah, I really need to remember something like that. It, like music, will help."

I look out the window while I play and sing Faith Hill's There You'll Be.

He ends up singing in unison with me.

My smile widens.

I turn around and look at him after we finish singing, a grin on my face. "A duet?"

He runs one hand through his hair, a big smile on his face. "Well, I hope you didn't think you were the only one here who could sing."

I smile. "Who said I thought that? That's not the first time I've heard you sing."

He smiles. "Yeah, I know. I don't think I'm as good a singer as you are though."

I fake embarrassment. "Aw, shucks. I only got the ability for it from my Mom and she never even got to know me." I grin. "You, on the other hand...Where'd you get those pipes?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "There's still a robin in me somewhere and they're songbirds."

I give a light punch on the shoulder. "You will not sell yourself short around me, you goof."

His smile widens. "I'm not exactly trying to."

I nod and smile. "Good."

I look out the window again. "Wish I could get some air but you and I know that's not something I can do while it's raining."

He nods. "I know it's because the water weighs down your wings."

I nod. "You have come to know the Fey well."

He grins. "I have one for a little sister. How many people get to say that?"

I look at him seriously. "You're the only one and you know that has to be kept secret. If other non-Fey were to find out what I am..." I feel my voice get a little more panicked with every word. "I don't even want to think of what could happen! It wouldn't just affect the fate of me! You need to get that!"

He takes my hand in his, calming me down. "I do, believe me, I do. I've only told the secret of your wings when it was necessary. Just like I promised I would when you showed them to me for the first time."

I feel extremely relieved. "That's a really good thing."

He lets go of my hands.

I grin, feeling mischievous all of a sudden.

I untuck my wings, float to the ceiling, turn upside down over him and muss his hair. "What now?"

He rolls his eyes then grins. "What indeed."

He reaches his hands up and I quickly turn around then rocket out of his reach.

He frowns and, in mock anger, shakes his fist at the ceiling.

I make silly faces at him.

He starts cracking up.

I smile and do a cartwheel. "You can't get me!"

I bug my eyes out and stick out my tongue.

He continues to laugh.

I like making him laugh but it's not long before I land, finding myself feeling a little drained.

Dick obviously picked up on that because he asks me if I'm O.K.

I tell him how I feel and he smiles and sits down. He pats the place next to him.

I smile and sit down there then end up slowly drifting off. My head gently falls into his lap.

The elephants on the table fade away as I lose consciousness.

The last thing I see before I fall asleep is his smile widening.

The last thing I hear is his gentle whisper of "Sweet dreams, little sister."


End file.
